


One Way to Relax

by robotlionsquad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Masturbation, NSFW, Other, shiro nsfw, voltron legendary defender nsfw, voltron legendary defender shiro, voltron shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotlionsquad/pseuds/robotlionsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another night of not being able to fall asleep, Shiro tries a new method to see if it works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm finally on Ao3! This was my first Voltron: Legendary Defender Fanfiction and I can't believe my first thing on here is gunna be nsfw, but I'm too tired at the moment to write anything new and SFW. Oops. This can be found on my tumblr, voltronkinks, but I wanted to post it here too. This was my first time at nsfw so forgive me if it's bad 3 I know people want a second part, so I'm trying to work on that when I'm not so lazy rip in peace

A soft sigh slid past his lips, his arms tucked behind his head as he stared up at his ceiling. He wasn’t sure how long it was since him and the other Paladins had finished with training and decided to head to bed. He already knew he was the last one to be up and about, besides Coran, Allura and you, but he just couldn’t sleep. Normally his lack of sleep stemmed from his constant nightmares, but tonight he just couldn’t find himself to shut his eyes. He blinked once or twice before he pushed himself up from his cushioned bed, throwing his legs over the side and leaning his elbows against his knees. He should be used to this by now, but his body felt exhausted from the energy he used today in training and his mind just wasn’t having it. Shiro rubbed at his face before his metal fingers dragged upwards and raked through his ivory locks that fell back into place across his forehead. He could possibly try and shower? After all, he felt a little sticky from all the sweat that had dried on his skin. Without much hesitation, he lifted himself from the bed and stepped into the small but private bathroom attached to his quarters. He turned the knobs and the faucet hissed to life, spurting out a steady stream of water. Luckily, before they had launched, the Paladins had convinced Coran and Allura to install showers so that they could get clean. He wondered how they got clean themselves, but he was grateful that they had tended to their needs and added in the showers. He discarded his clothes and stepped into the stream, the warm water cascading across his scar-riddled skin. The male tilted his head back, letting the liquid trickle across his face and he lifted his hands up, once more running his fingers through his hair and soaking it. He was somewhat glad that his arm was compatible with water and it gave him little to no trouble when underneath the shower head.

After what seemed like a few minutes of being enveloped in the warm water did his mind finally wander, his eyes focusing on the wall opposite of him. Everyone at least seemed to be getting better with each passing day, the team molding together to be one unit even without Voltron being formed. Despite Keith and Lance’s constant bickering, they too were becoming quite comfortable with each other. Pidge was more willing to open up and Hunk was more than happy to help Allura and Coran around with fixing the ship. And you… He suddenly paused as the thought of you slid into his mind, pressing his mouth into a straight line before another sigh found its way past his lips. God he couldn’t quite place it, but there was just something about you that attracted his attention. Was is the way you talked? The way you tried to keep up with the team? The way you laughed at Keith and Lance’s stupid antics? He could feel a slight warmth pool in his chest at the thought of you and he let his mind wander as he closed his eyes. It was pleasant… Just letting these flow until something else stirred inside him. This wasn’t his normal infatuation, but something more… Lustful. His brows furrowed as he hesitated to dwell on these thoughts, but after a few seconds, he explored them. Shiro could only imagine what your body would feel like against his, his hands gripping your hips and your fingers tugging at his hair. He wondered what you would sound like moaning and breathing out his name, unable to hold in any desire. He found his hand instinctively moving towards his dick, rubbing at his growing shaft. Shit… How long had it been since he last masturbated? Shiro suddenly stopped in his tracks, a blush spreading across his cheeks, realizing just what he was doing. _Keep it together, Shiro. You don’t need this…_ With a flustered huff, he turned off the shower and stepped out into the bathroom, snagging a towel waiting for him and drying off his body. He wrapped the cloth around his hips and made his way back into his room.

Well, it didn’t seem the shower did much to make him any more tired as he sat back down on his bed, not really concerned on putting on any clothes. Hell he didn’t mind sleeping naked from time to time. What else could he do to get him to sleep? His thoughts slowly began to move back into thinking about you, his fingers curling into his blanket as he resisted, but in reality, he wanted them to invade his mind. Maybe, just maybe… It would help. He swallowed, lifting his metal hand up and peered at it, wondering just what it would feel like. It was worth a shot exploring all kinds of things tonight. The Black Paladin took a moment to listen, trying to see if he could hear any movement within the hall, but there were no indications that anyone was up. The last thing he wanted was to have someone walk in on him. He would never be able to live that down. Ever. Once he was convinced no one was around did he slowly remove his towel, setting it off to side. The cool air of the room nipped at his exposed skin and his galran hand hesitantly slid up his thigh, sending a tingle up his spine from the cold contact. He gently bit at his lip, his thumb stroking his shaft at first before all fingers were gliding up and down in a smooth, teasing fashion. In his head though, it wasn’t his hand, but yours. He was imagining your face, your lips, your eyes… Everything. What he would give to have you right here, right now doing this to him. He wanted to feel your lips kissing his skin, he wanted to dig his teeth into your neck and hold you down. He wanted to please you and you do the same to him. He moved his hand to his lips, sticking his fingers in his mouth to lubricate before he curled them tightly around his throbbing dick. Shiro moved slowly up first and then down, starting at a painfully leisured pace as he moved his hips with his hand. His heart quickened in his chest and his whole body felt like it was burning with lust, his head dropping back. A moan dripped off his tongue and he quickly silenced himself, feeling embarrassed by the sound. But god he couldn’t help it. He picked up the pace again, his teeth continuing to bite at his lower lip as he pumped his hand faster and faster. He couldn’t recall the last time he felt this divine, his head feeling foggy as the thoughts of you raced through his mind. “Fuucckk me,” he hissed, moving his hand faster until he was practically bucking into every time he pumped. Another moan rumbled in his throat and soon developed into a lustful growl, his free fingers gripping tightly at his sheets as he leaned backwards. His back arched upwards and he panted, feeling his lower belly pool with warmth and tighten, knowing he was close to his release. He didn’t want it to end though. It just felt too good. His entire being seemed to tremble, his jaws clenching as he held back from yelling out. “(y/n),” he groaned, “please… please Oh FUCK!”

His whole physique stiffened, muscles rippling as he finally came, his cum leaking over his hand and dripping down his tip onto his lower belly. He went limp, his breathing coming in ragged breaths as a sudden bliss filled his entire being. “Oh my god,” he whispered, his head swimming with a haze as he lifted himself up. Shiro couldn’t even describe how much he needed that. How much he wanted that until after it happened. He rolled his eyes closed and sighed, his heart thundering inside his torso and his body still feeling rather shaky. After a few minutes of drinking in the divinity did he finally force himself up, stumbling before steadying himself and lumbering back towards the bathroom. He balanced himself against the door frame before moving inside, turning on the sink and washing his hands. He cleaned up his abdomen, making sure there were no traces of his seed on his skin. The Black paladin leaned against the counter, peering into the mirror. In all honesty, he would do that again. There were no other things in his mind but you. It was almost embarrassing, but damn did he enjoy it. Without a word, Shiro headed back into bed, clambering underneath the covers and sinking into his cushion. His eyes fluttered closed and his mind slowly drifted into sleep, his dreams riddled with fragments of you.

—–

The next day when he was sitting at the table for breakfast with Lance, the blue Paladin slyly asked him why there were strange noises coming from his room the other night. Shiro nearly choked, his face red with a deep blush as the other male simply laughed at him.


End file.
